Konoha Criminal Investigation
by SayZyas Ku
Summary: Sakura Haruno and Hikari Verushka find themselves in a mysterious situation when encountering a criminal in the mafia. But, what will happen when Sakura-a trusted KCI secret agent-falls  desperately in love with a member of the mafia? Read to find out!
1. Preparing for Kakashi's Party

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN THE CHARCTER HIKARI VERUSHKA.

HIKARI VERSUHKA, HERSELF, OWNS THIS CHARACTER.

**KCI HQ**

**Meditation Garden**

**4:35 pm **

As the cool breeze touched the tip of Sakura's delicate nose, she realized that this night would be one of the most important. Everything is occurring wonderfully because of her numerous days of continuous effort and training; finally she will reach the prize. Tonight, she would definitely encounter a very important mafia member at Kakashi sensei's (who is her personal trainer whom specializes in special abilities) discreet and exclusive party. Anxiety created trapped "butterflies" in her stomach.

"Hikari," she spoke to her best friend and fellow secret agent of the KCI (Konoha Criminal Investigation).

"Uh huh," Hikari replied as her long manicured fingernails tapped their way through the slick keyboard keys of her "precious" laptop.

"Can you display the pictures of _him_ again?" Sakura asked.

"'Kay," she replied.

Sakura strolled over and glanced at _him _behind Hikari's slim and toned shoulders. The yellow spiky hair and sea blue eyes with the fine facial features created an unusual yet handsome look.

"Doesn't he look hot?" Hikari exclaimed.

Sakura replied with an are-you-serious expression, "Hikari, seriously?" But, she had to agree that guy was cute.

Hikari giggled and packed her laptop and grabbed her keys to her specifically equipped Porsche, which she received from the KCI. While sliding the doors upward, she quickly glimpsed at Sakura's anxious face. "Don't worry Saks, the anticipation is about to disappear," she said. "Let's head out and prepare for the mysterious night ahead of us."

"You're _SO ANNOYING_!" Sakura teased.

Hikari hid her smile, "Why?"

"You had to call me Saks!" she nearly yelled.

Hikari laughed like the hyenas in the African safaris.

"For all you know, there are people who might mispronounce Saks, and it may sound like…hum I wonder…_sex_ or something," Sakura explained.

"God, you think too much," Hikari answered.

Sakura giggled among herself and Hikari touched the start engine button; they both enjoyed themselves as they chatted and chuckled as if they were high school girls. Perhaps, being their best friend selves is a good thing. Because, they have no idea of what threats and risks are going to force them to do…It all depends on the happenings that occur at** 9:30 pm, Hatake Estate. **


	2. Partying Until Hikari's Jaws Drop

**Hatake Estate**

**9:34 pm**

Through the glass of the giant wooden front doors of the magnificent Hatake Estate, stood two gorgeous young women. Hikari Verushka and Sakura Haruno were both covered in perfect fit, knee-length, black silky designer dresses. Hikari's dress had ruffle layers on the end tip of the dress, to create a flirtatious look. However, Sakura's dress wasn't exactly knee length. It had one side silt up all the way till' above her pale knees. This made her look even sexier, because as soon as they entered the loud mansion, many faces turned to gaze at them. They had no reason to disguise themselves. Many women there were as beautiful as they were, and since they were probably going to end up in low-key areas, there was nothing to worry about.

Sakura lead Hikari to Kakashi sensei, whom was wearing a dress shirt and had his hair combed in a not so hot way. "Hey, haven't seen you in like forever. God, this is such a great party!" Sakura said while giving a half hug to Kakashi sensei. Sakura giggled to herself, because she always loved acting all preppy to her guru when she was in an undercover mission. This way no one would have any idea, and just think that Kakashi sensei, Sakura, and Hikari are just friends. In addition, Kakashi sensei was only 9 years older (Hikari and Sakura are both 20 years old). This way, not a single person would become suspicious.

Hikari began scanning the place with her super powered diamond ring (a hi-fi gadget) which sent data to an invisible screen on the palm of her hands. What is even more exciting is that Hikari is the only person who can view the invisible screen! Because, she wears contacts specially made and equipped for her needs. Therefore, she could gaze at her palm and absorb a bucket filled with useful information. To the public, however, it seemed as if she were admiring her beauty.

Sakura began applying her specially programmed Yves Saint Laurent lipstick. When she saw the color of it, she let out a silent gasp.

"Would you like some strawberry champagne?" a servant interrupted her.

Sakura helped herself by gently picking up a glass and closely glanced at the servant's twinkling eyes. There was something unusual about him. The servant quickly turned to serve someone else; Sakura saw the "57" tattoo (partly covered by his shirt) on his wrist. Of course, Clan 57 had to be here. If they didn't disturb Hikari and her, then Clan 57 would be harmless.

Hikari glimpsed at the light pink shade of Sakura's YSL lipstick and silently motioned her to the side. "It seems as if _he _and a few members of his gang are on the top floor in the locked balcony. They know we are clever and would find them there."

"You probably right. The lipstick is 100% accurate and it probably can't analyze the bolted balcony upstairs because Sensei must have done something," Sakura replied.

"Now, why don't we gradually split and find some guys and meet at the balcony in 15?" Hikari suggested with a flirtatious smile stamped on her face.

With that said, they walked together and then slowly headed into different directions. Sakura decided to casually stroll towards Kiba the cute, funny guy she remembered from a party a while back.

"Well, if it isn't the girl with the long pink hair and gorgereous green eyes," Kiba said with a smile that could possibly melt any girl's heart.

"And if it isn't the boy with the shaggy brown hair that reminds me of a dog," Sakura said rudely. Kiba laughed. "However, he has the cutest smile," she quickly spoke.

"So, what brings you here Sakura?" Kiba asked.

"It is a party, isn't it?" Sakura replied with a questioning look.

"I suppose," Kiba chuckled. "I haven't seen you for a while. What have you been doing?"

"Oh, you know same old, same old," Sakura replied.

Kiba and Sakura had a long conversation filled with giggles and memories. Even if Sakura had to lie to him, she began to actually like him.

Suddenly, the music began to change and everyone headed to the dance floor. She knew that Kiba would ask her to dance and she didn't have the time.

"I'll be back, I am going to head to the bathroom," Sakura said sweetly.

Meanwhile, Hikari spent the last 10 minutes juggling wine bottles to "impress" the small crowd of men around her. The guys started cheering louder and louder. Hikari began to scan the massive room to see if she could spot Sakura. Instead, she watched as her jaw dropped as she saw….


	3. It's Not What He Seems

A/N: Sorry, guys for the BIG delay! I had lost this file and was too lazy to rewrite the chapter. I encourage you to reread the previous chapters. I'm going to start publishing chapters more frequently as long as you guys show interest. So, support by reviewing and enjoy

**Konoha Criminal Investigation **

**Chapter 3: It's Not What He Seems**

Hikari slowly put the wine bottles on the counter near her.

"I'll be back," she mumbled to the men who were staring at her with blank faces. Hikari didn't care if they didn't hear properly. She was just excited that _he_ was only a couple feet away! Hikari noticed that his hair was cut and combed nicely. Also, his features looked a bit different and he didn't have those lines (that looked like whiskers) on his face. But, she didn't care because he was hot.

Meanwhile, as Sakura was causally making her way toward a hallway, she realized she had left her transforming bobby pin. She must have forgotten to clip it back into her hair after trying to readjust it. However, as soon as she arrived to Kiba she saw _him _walking towards them. _Oh my gosh, he looks much more different than the photos but so unbelievably sexy_ Sakura thought. However, she still preferred his look in the pictures. And in the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of Hikari who was staring right at them. How ironic!

"Hey, you're back," Kiba spoke.

Sakura nervously rambled, "Um, yeah, um, wait a moment because I'm going to say hi to my friend." She gestured to _him. _

Kiba displayed a puzzled look and replied, "Sure."

As Sakura strode towards _him, _she swiftly twisted her body to give a flirtatious wave to Kiba when Sakura felt someone bump into her causing Sakura to fall on the tiles.

"Oh my, are you alright," _he _spoke with a thick British accent. _He_ held out his hand and lifted Sakura up.

Sakura gazed into _his _eyes that seemed to sparkle and didn't know why words weren't coming out of her mouth. It was as if she were transported to an alternate universe where she was waltzing with an extremely handsome man. She was in a complete state of awe; didn't even realize the many people staring at them, or perhaps the many women glancing at each other with jealously written on their faces. Finally, Sakura zapped into of reality and nodded.

"Are you sure?" _he _showed concern.

Sakura breathed in _his_ cologne, "Yeah."

_Why am I behaving like this? I'm on a damn mission and need to keep my eyes on this guy. He's a criminal…I need to toughen up. Sakura thought. _

"Well, I'll see you around,"_ he_ began to go towards one of the winding corridors.

Sakura catch Hikari's surprised face that said Hey-No-Fair-You-Got-To-See-The-Guy-First! Hikari gestured Sakura to side of the room. Putting _his _looks aside, she was the only one of them that realized they needed a plan and quick.

"Sakura, how could be so careless?" Hikari questioned.

"I had no intention to bump into _him_," Sakura tried hard to hid her smile of bumping into _him. _Sakura quickly pulled out her specially programmed YSL lipstick and applied it. After, glancing at the bullet, she gasped.

"What?" Hikari asked while rolling her eyes.

"_He _is still in the balcony upstairs," Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah right, _he's_ right across the room. Stop messing around and let me tell you the details of the plan," Hikari look annoyed.

"I am pretty sure that you know that my lipsticks are 100% accurate," Sakura answered.

"But, that still doesn't make any sense, unless, oh my god, we are in _his_ trap!" Hikari figured out.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"_He_ is in the balcony doing god knows what so _he_ created an illusion/hologram himself to make us think _he_ is downstairs instead of upstairs," Hikari explained.

"How does _he_ know that we are here?" Sakura had a puzzled look on her face.

"Criminals are smart," Hikari responded.

"Still, how can _he_ create such an illusion or hol-"Hikari cut Sakura off.

"Will you please stop and listen," Hikari begged. "I have a new plan."

"Okay, fine go on," Sakura crossed her hands on her chest.

"One of us is going to go on stay close to the fake guy across the room and the other one is going to bust _him _who is upstairs. This way _he _thinks that we think _he_ is downstairs when _he_ is not," Hikari didn't let Sakura comment. "Okay, now go upstairs and I'll stay with fake guy," Hikari smirked.

"You fu" Sakura stopped herself from cussing at Hikari and continued with, "you just want to be with "fake" guy. I thought you were the one who think he is a hologram or whatever." She used her manicured fingernails to point across the room.

"That is true… he isn't a real person. I'll just go upstairs," Hikari sighed.

With that said, they both split and went their own directions. Sakura was excited as she still didn't believe that the guy who bumped into her wasn't a real person. She was going to research the situation. Then she suddenly realized she had a problem: _how to get rid of Kiba_?

Sakura tried to make a chart in her head with ways to get rid of him:

Match Kiba up with a gorgeous girl like herself … _no, that won't work as I don't how I'm going to find a girl so fast_.

Avoid him… _no, I don't want to be mean to the poor guy. _

Let him join the conversations that Sakura has with the other guy and pray that the other guy invites her to dance with him on the dance floor… _no, Kiba thinks I am already friends with the other guy and will be confused when I ask fake guy personal questions_

_This is going to be a much bigger problem than I thought it would be…_

Thank you guys for reading!


End file.
